Liar
by Mynsii
Summary: Telling lies, especially big lies, one's that are poisonous and shadowy, can be a dangerous game. Sora learns a valuable lesson about telling lies. Especially when it involves the one's he loves...


**A rewoking of a fic I wrote some time (and by that I mean about three years) ago, (in itself influenced partially by the song Cassie (acoustic) by Flyleaf, and by the Saw movies), and 'fixed' up as a drabble, whilst I continue to work on bigger projects. (Which, by the way, will come to life one day, life's just been a little hectic at the moment.) **

**This is an AU drabble, so please be kind. **

**oOOo**

Everybody lies, it was a simple fact of life. Be it big or small, e_veryone _lies.

Most people tell small, simple lies. White lies. Telling their children that Santa's real in order to preserve the last of that precious innocence_. No, I swear, I did not spill that on the floor, it must have been the cat._ Pretending to be okay whilst inside your heart's breaking.

Some people, however, tell big lies. Lies that sweep them away like a tide. Black and looming, dragging them deeper into the deceit until there is no way out. Until the lie seeps into their very being; staining them. Gnawing away at your soul, ruining others in the process.

Telling lies, especially big lies, one's that are poisonous and shadowy, can be a dangerous game.

Sometimes even deadly.

oOOo

Sora groaned, his head pulsating violently and the strong stench of damp assaulting his nose. In his groggy consciousness, he was vaguely aware of something digging into his wrists, holding them in place, keeping them still. Like they were bound. His head whirled, and his stomach knotted with an unfamiliar, dizzy, nausea. It was only when he heard the whimpering, that he opened his eyes, and saw Riku and Kairi, equally bound. Panic swept over him, and Sora tried to make sense of the situation; why were he, Riku and Kairi bound to chairs? Who had bound them?

Why?

"Well, well Sora. Awake, are you?" A voice, unfamiliar to Sora, deep and mocking, echoed from behind him; somewhere in the depth of the shadows that he was blind too, the man loomed, and Riku and Kairi flinched, something that was more powerful than fear draining the colour from their faces. Sora tried to turn towards the voice behind him, tried and failed, and was rewarded with pain of the binds biting roughly at his flesh, silencing his protest.

"What the hell's going on?" Sora's attempt to sound strong was marred by the way in which his voice quivvred, and the whimper that he let out when once again the binds bit angrily at his abused skin. Nothing was making sense. Nothing at all, and Sora wanted to sob, wanted to shout, wanted to hurt _someone_. "Who the _fuck_ are you? Why are we _here!"_

"Temper, temper Sora." The man, and apparent kidnapper, all but chuckled. Riku's struggles suddenly increased, whilst Kairi froze, body trapped like a rabbit in the headlights. Behind him, the voice of Sora's assailant grew louder, closer, and the brunette twisted his head, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of the owner. "You created this mess. You and your lies."

The man finally stepped into Sora's line of sight, and the teen took in the stranger completely; clad in a full length, hooded, black leather cloak, and matching gloves, the guy looked utterly _terrifying. _Seeminglyreading Sora's reaction, the man shook his hood off, sending a cascade of dark silver hair tumbling around his shoulders, dark tanned skin bright with excitement. Sora swallowed, throat thick. _My Lies? What lies?_"What are you on about you crazed psychopath?" His voice faltered from fear. _Not a good way to show my worth._

"Sora, I've been watching you. I've seen the web of lies you spin, trapping those you love in the deceit." He waved a hand pointing to Riku and Kairi. "You must now tell the truth to save their lives. If you lie the person it concerns gets shot."

He walked over and grabbed Riku by the scruff of his neck, roughly jabbing the muzzle of the gun to his temple. Riku's eyes popped with fear and sweat beaded on his marble p forehead. "For example." The man smirked, free hand reaching out to stroke Riku's soft hair, despite the teens best efforts to pull away from the touch. "If I were to ask you whether you hated Riku for beating you at almost everything, and your response was to be a 'no', then unfortunately Riku would be no more."

"Bastard!" The word hissed from Sora's mouth before he could contain it and their captor laughed. "How do you know we are? Why the fuck are you doing this to us? We're _kids_. You're sick. You're fucking _sick_."

"Sticks and stones Sora. Now..." The mad-man left Riku's side now, instead turning his attention to Kairi, leaning over to encase her pretty face in a headlock. The red heads sobbing increased, and Sora felt his heart clutch painfully, whilst he noticed the slightest twitching of Riku's fingers, as it trying to reach over and offer his friend some comfort. "Im going to ask you six questions. If you don't tell the truth the lie detector your wired up to will sound and I will be forced to do something you will regret. I have three bullets. If you lie once, only one person will be shot. If you lie twice then both your friends, and then yourself will perish. Understand?"

Sora bit his tongue holding back a remark, tears stinging his eyes. _Why is this happening? Why us? Why them? Why me? Why, why, why, why, why, why..._

"I said _do you understand_? Answer me or your little girlfriend will die! Do _not _try my patience Sora. You're lies have already pushed me to this extreme." The man jammed the gun sharply into her head causing her to whimper with pain. His fingers hovered on the trigger.

"Yes!" Sora's voice was spiked with panic, pitch rising with hysteria and desperation. "Yes I understand!"

The _sadistic bastard_ smiled innocently, as if he was doing nothing wrong at all. The ball of fear and confusion in Sora's stomach knotted painfully in disgust, and it took every ounce of strength not to let rip a series of expletives, the teen, however, decide against it, considering that doing so would only put his life, as well as his friends, in further danger. "Good, now let's begin." He walked back towards the brunette, crouching in front of him, and blocking his friends from his line of sight. "Now Sora, have you ever cheated on Kairi?"

_The feel of their heated skin against Sora's, their gasps as his fingers brushed the sensitive spot on the small of their backs. He knew it was wrong, Kairi flickered in his mind, like an old, beat up projection, but as his lover gasped Sora's name all thoughts of her drifted away._

He swallowed hard, forcing himself to remain calm. "I... I ..."

Kairi looked from over the monsters shoulders, big blue eyes wide and damp with tears. "Sora just answer him. It's okay if you have. I forgive you. I'll _always_ forgive you."

"I'm sorry Kairi, but yes. Yes I did," The machine croaked to life but did not sound. Evidently, Sora had passed. Kairi would live. For now.

His captor grinned, an amused grin passing over his lips, before he kissed the gun. "Good boy. Okay question two," He reached out and patted Sora's neck, causing the teen to jerk and squirm under his touch, fighting the shudder that threatened to consume him. "So Sora... whilst observing you and your behaviour I noticed the hostility between you and the other islanders. Is this because you want Riku to be your friend and your friend only?"

_Sora froze, his eyes narrowing on the sight before him. He could see Riku talking to Wakka and Tidus, and the irrational anger began to boil through him. Sora idolised Riku, and yet here he was, with the others, chatting and laughing as though **they** were his best friends._

"Yes it's true. I want Riku to be friends with only us. I can't help it, it's irrational and immature, but I can't bear sharing him," More silence, and Sora let out a shuddering breath, meeting Riku's eyes quickly, and flinching at the outright _fear_ he saw there.

"Well done Sora," The man purred. "You're doing well. So, onto number three. You never told Kairi who you planned to share your precious Paopu fruit with. Was it her? Think carefully, Sora. You know what will happen if you lie."

_Their blush, their smile. The way their eyes sparkled when they laughed. Sora wished it could be simple, but he was conflicted. He loved Kairi, didn't he? And yet, there was that niggling feeling, that perhaps, life would be simpler if it was intertwined with the other one..._

Sora refused to lift his gaze from the floor when he answered. "No, I didn't intend on sharing it with her." The machine hesitated for a moment, before confirming that Sora was in fact telling the truth.

Then Sora's captor did something unexpected. "So Sora, " He said silkily. "Are you willing to _die_ for Riku?" He cocked the gun to the trembling boys head and pressed it there, so the cool, deadly muzzle dug into Sora's skull. He could hear Riku's growl building before it even left his mouth.

"You sick _bastard_! Don't do it Sora! Don't let him fucking _dare _touch you!"

_Sora pressed his hand against Riku's heart and smiled, feeling the thud of it speed up and skip under his touch. The younger boy grinned and a light dusting of pink kissed Riku's cheeks, making him look unusually coy. "You look really beautiful like that" Sora murmured, burying my face into the taller boys collar. "Don't ever leave me."_

Sora swallowed_, I think I knew the answer._ "Yes. I am willing to die for him."

"No!" Riku screamed, voice hysterical, despite his view being obscured, Sora could see Riku try and pull away from the chair and reach towards him. But there was silence. So their attacker pulled the gun away, and kissed it again. "What a lovely _honest_boy. So very different from your usual self."

"Okay, were over half way through now. Tell me this Sora – when you cry at night, is it because you can't have the one you want?"

That was an easy question, and Sora's voice was strong. "No."

_He could feel it like it was yesterday, the freezing icy water stabbing at his skin, threatening to prick him like thousands of needles, till it forced open my mouth and stole the oxygen from his lungs. Sora was going to die – he had been almost sure of that – and he could never say goodbye to my loved ones. But then, by some blessed mirical, he felt his father's strong arms pulling him out, freeing Sora of the near certain death. A death he had relived nightly the four years since._

"Good, good, _good_. Now Sora, if you get this one right, at least one of your friends will live." His yellow eyes sparkled, and he turned away from Sora, pointing the gun at Riku. "Were you the reason that your best friends girlfriend left him?"

_Sora could feel the fear in Namine as he slammed her against the wall, leaning in so his face was just inches from hers. "Listen 'Nami,'" He hissed, letting the slight girl tremble under him. "You won't go out with Riku anymore. You will break up with him, you hear? And if you so much as breathe a syllable about us having this conversation, you'll be sorry." Because Riku's mine you hear? – he added inwardly._

"Yes. I'm sorry Riku, I'm so, so sorry. But yes, I was."

The man smiled at him. "Congratulations Sora. That means two of you, at the very least will be walking out of here today. And so, here it is; your final question. I know you love someone. So here is my question; do you love Kairi?"

The gun had swivelled to face her point blank. And it was back, flickering in Sora's mind, twisting his gut almost painfully.

_The feel of their heated skin against Sora's, their gasps as his fingers brushed the sensitive spot on the small of their backs. Kairi flickered briefly in his mind, her face, a knot of guilt, but then he was being touched in a way that was **very** pleasant, and the sweat-shiny body that was pressed flush to his was twitching in a very pleasant way. And then, long, damp, silver hair was pushed back from green eyes, and the gleam there was pure seduction. Sora swallowed hard, breath hitching as those eyes dropped, grinning when they saw something that the **liked **before their owner ducked down, tongue flicking out and sweeping across parted lips. Sora groaned when those lips found themselves wrapping around him, and fisted his hand in that beautiful hair. _

"_Oh, Riku..."_

_But it was Kairi – not Riku- Sora truly loved, wasn't it?_

"Yes I do," And then several things happened at once. First the alarm buzzed, then with a gloating expression, the psycho spun the gun around so that it was facing Riku, in that sixteenth of a second Sora's eyes locked with his, the cold realisation of the _trick_ that had just been played passing between them. Their finally moment of intimacy. And the trigger was pulled.

Blood sprayed up the walls, across Sora's face, all over Kairi. The remnants of Riku's beautiful face, hair and skull landed with a sickening_ splat_ on the floor. And then the mangled, near headless corpse slumped in the chair.

Kairi's earpeircing scream echoed in Sora's ears and the murderer walked smoothly over to the shocked brunette, his lips at Sora's ears. "You denied your heart and so the one you loved died," He dug into his pocket, pulling out a remote and heading to a door in the far end of the room. He pressed the button the same time he opened the door, and the cuff's keeping Sora and Kairi in place sprang open. "Game over."

And then he was gone. Sora was free. And his reason for living was gone.

oOOo

It was a full month before they caught him, and time had passed agonisingly slowly for both Riku and Kairi since that horrific day. Sora had remained unresponsive to almost everything until Riku's funeral had taken place, and then, as his beloved friend and part time lover was being lowered into the ground, Sora's suddenly exploded to life, crying, sobbing, trying desperately to clutch at the box containing the grizzly remains.

Kairi and Sora never really spoke, the thought, though it remained unspoken, was shared between them, effectively crushing any hope of rebuilding their relationship or even a friendship. Sora had lied on that question, knowing, or at least believing that it would be Kairi who faced the consequences. Whether he had consciously made the decision or not, it was still made, and both Kairi and Sora knew the truth.

So, when they'd eventually caught this guy, a crazed madman found to be called Xemnas, Sora and Kairi been dragged to court, forced to rely on each other. As the truth seeped out, the man being some kind of sociopath, obsessed with lies, and liars, who'd found himself ease-dropping on Sora one day and took it upon himself to 'teach him a lesson', Sora had felt nothing. They recounted their horrific story, whilst their former captor, and Riku's murderer simply smirked from his place in the stands. When he was found guilty, there was no relief for Sora, who merely picked absently at the scars on his wrist, which had stubbornly refused to heal. Xemnas had merely accepted his fate with a quiet nod, before turning to the witness box and addressing Kairi and Sora.

"You realise, little Sora, that I knew you would lie on that question. You lied to yourself. You have been for a long time. I knew you wouldn't stop, even then. Because all you wanted is Riku safe. You didn't want to admit the truth to yourself, but you thought it wouldn't matter, because you and Riku would be safe. You _knew_ that you were lying. Deep down you _knew_. But you _assumed_ the question was directed at Kairi. Riku's dead, and he took Kairi's place. Your lies have caused this Sora. You and you alone are responsible for Riku's death."

oOOo

Everybody lies, it was a simple fact of life. Be it big or small, e_veryone _lies.

Some people tell big lies. Lies that sweep them away like a tide. Black and looming, dragging them deeper into the deceit until there is no way out. Until the lie seeps into their very being; staining them. Gnawing away at your soul, ruining others in the process. Lies that poison others, causing them to hate you and your deceit, and seek revenge.

Telling lies, especially big lies, one's that are poisonous and shadowy, can be a dangerous game.

Even deadly.


End file.
